The fall of Olympus
by Amaterasu1991
Summary: What happens when Athena is betrayed by Poseidon shortly after the first Titanomachy? What would the world be like after her assault by her uncle? Read to find out..
1. Chapter 1

_**The fall of Olympus**_

The Goddess Athena has just left a council meeting and is heading to her temple on Mount Olympus. She arrives to find a tall man wearing a set of Greek armor with many stars and constellations constantly moving around his cloak. The man introduces himself as Lord Chaos, The first Primordial.

"What can I do for you Lord Chaos" Athena asked.

"Do you remember shortly after you and the other Olympian's won your war with the titan's and you were assaulted by Poseidon? Do you remember giving birth to a baby girl who you placed in the care of a mortal family? Asked Chaos.

"Yes I remember my lord. And I shall always remember the betrayal of my uncle when he assaulted me" responded Athena. Athena then seemed to fall into herself in grief and shame of her weakness against her bastard of an uncle.

Chaos placed his hand on her shoulder and told her something that she never thought she would hear from anyone. "Your daughter did not die as you were told by Poseidon. She was taken under the care of a group of nymphs under the command of Poseidon and when she was merely 18 Poseidon who was like an uncle to her assaulted her. She gave birth to a young boy who has Black hair and a mixture of Green and Grey eyes."

"I tell you this because your father and his brother Hades along with Poseidon went to the island your daughter gave birth and released their true forms. Your daughter was killed due to not fully awakening her Immortal blood due to the spells used by Hecate on Poseidon's orders. "

"Your grandson survived his mother's death by releasing such an aura of power that it knocked out all three of the attackers. I was alerted to the power release and arrived and made the brothers believe that they succeeded in killing the child. I then took the child to my home and had him placed into an enchanted sleep to help calm him down."

"I come to you now to ask what you want to do in regards to your only true blooded heir? I haven't awaken him and told him about what happened yet because I am waiting on your answer to my question." Asked Chaos.

Athena grew paler and paler as the information was given. She then became enraged by the actions of her father and his brothers. "I would like to have the chance to be in my grandson's life and some how let him know that I never wanted this to happen to his mother when I placed her with the mortal family. I placed her there to try to hide her from Poseidon."

"Lord Chaos is there a way to make it so my grandson is not related to Poseidon in any way?" pleaded Athena.

"Yes and we shall discuss this option with your grandson when we tell him the truth of his mother's birth and death. I shall make it so no one knows that you have left the mountain and that when you return it will have only been a few minutes since you left." Answered Chaos.

Chaos placed his hand on her shoulder and they disappeared in a swirl of stars and appeared in a massive temple decorated with many works of art that she has never seen. She then is led to a side room where she sees a young boy of 5 with black hair and Greenish grey eyes sleeping in a bed.

"This is your grandson. I will wake him once some more people arrive in the throne room out side."

Suddenly there is the sound of multiple teleportation methods in the previous room. Chaos leads her out and she sees 13 powerful deities whose auras surpass her entire family combined by multiple times.

"Welcome my children I have called you here to ask your help in setting something right along with helping a young godling assume his rightful place in the immortal world." Said Chaos as he welcomed his children.

Chaos then told his children of Poseidon and his brother's betrayal and of how came to be involved. The 13 Primordial gods and goddesses are enraged by the betrayal of these young gods. None are more enraged than Gaia and Ouranus.

"I don't mean to make any of you upset but as far as I have been informed you lady Gaia helped your son Kronus dethrone Lord Ouranus who then was dethroned by my father Zeus." Said Athena.

"I am not upset by your question young Athena, I did not help that young upstart dethrone Ouranus. I was here in a meeting with my other siblings and my father when I received news that Ouranus was attacked by Kronus and that Kronus had taken his father's place on the throne." Answered Gaia.

" Thank you for answering my question my lady." Stated Athena.

"Now that you all have been informed of the situation I would like to ask which of you would be willing to allow me to use your blood to make it as if you were the one to help create Athena's daughter?"

"I would then like to know who would like to become the boys father thus erasing all connections to Poseidon." Asked Chaos.

The Primordial gods spent a few minutes talking among themselves to decide who among them would be the ones to do this.

" I would like to become the boys father so I may finally have an heir." Stated Tartarus.

"I would like to become the boys grandfather, I do this because I want an heir who won't betray me but also to strengthen the blood he already has thru his mother from Gaia and myself." Stated Ouranus.

"I would like to ask you Athena if you would give my wife and I the honor of being your parents and removing the blood of the traitorous Zeus from your veins." Asked Erebus.

"I would be honored to become your daughter my lord and lady." Answered a shocked Athena.

Chaos is shocked by this turn of events but is happy for his children finding a daughter to be proud of instead of them being alone without any children.

"I am happy for you all but it is time to wake young Perseus and tell him about his mother and then ask him if he would consent to the changing of his blood to be your descendent." Stated Chaos as he led them into the room where young Perseus slept.

Chaos placed his hand on the child's head and sent a small bit of his power into him to wake him up.

As Perseus awoke he found himself surrounded by beings whose auras felt massive to him. He shocked those in the room when he removed all emotion from his face and body and kept an emotionless face to hide the pain of his mother's death.

"Who may I ask are you all and where am I?" asked Perseus

"I am Lord Chaos the creator of the Universe and the first of the Primordial Gods. The other's are your grandmother along with my children who all would like to speak with you." Answered Chaos.

Perseus suddenly unleashes his aura, which is nearing Kronus at his strongest, and demands why his grandmother wasn't there for his mother and himself.

"I would have been there but I could not due to the fact I placed your mother with the mortals to hide her from my uncle Poseidon after he assaulted me. My plan didn't work and he found her and made me believe she was dead. Poseidon raised your mother as his niece before he assaulted her just like he did me. You were born from this attack. Your bastard of a Father/grandfather then waited till a few days ago and brought his brother's and they killed your mother and tried to kill you."

"Chaos told me he only noticed you when you released your power and knocked out the 3 traitorous gods. He then made them believe you were dead and came to get me to show me I was lied to all these years." Answered a teary eyed Athena.

Perseus aura suddenly spikes and he emits a massive amount of Killing intent at the betrayal and attacks by Poseidon. Chaos is able to calm him down before he destroys the room and the temple.

"We would like to ask if you would like to have some of my children become your grandfather and father instead of Poseidon. Your grandmother has accepted already to become the daughter of 2 of my children instead of being the daughter of Zeus and Metis."

"Will you allow us to become your family young Perseus?" asked Chaos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The fall of Olympus **_

_** Chapter 2**_

"I would be honored to become the child of any of your children Lord Chaos." Stated Perseus.

Chaos and his children along with Athena all smiled in their own way at the answer young Perseus gave. Perseus and Athena are led into the throne room where Chaos, Ouranus, Tartarus, Nyx, and Erebus walked into the center and gestured for Athena to enter the center with them.

"Athena you have agreed to become the daughter of both Erebus and Nyx thus abandoning all connection of birth with the Olympian gods. Do you have any wish to change your decision at all before we begin?" stated/ asked Chaos.

"I would be more than honored to become their daughter, thus I have no reason to abandon my decision for the traitorous gods of Olympus."

"I do have a few question's about what will happen to me after we finish this. What will change in my domains and powers by becoming their child?' Asked Athena.

Chaos then looks towards his son Erebus and Nyx and they seem to have a silent conversation between them. "You shall still retain your place as the Goddess of Wisdom and Battle strategy but you shall gain some control of your parents domains in the amount of either a titan or an Olympian. " says Chaos.

Athena stands up like a proud and strong goddess and shows no fear of the unknown. "I am now ready to finally remove the taint of being the daughter of that bastard Olympian Zeus. What all must I do to become your daughter?" asked Athena.

Erebus is shocked by her strength of character and of her strong will to endure after all of the betrayal she has been through. "All you have to do is make a cut in your palm and we shall do the same and then we shall let our blood flow into your wound and then father shall give his blessing to allow us to make it as if you are our daughter by birth. We shall then claim you in the language of the Primordial that my father used to bind the universe together when he created the universe." Stated both Nyx and Erebus.

Athena and her soon to be parents all make the cuts on their palms and once the blood has mixed Chaos gives his blessing and both new parents then claim their new daughter. As the power erupts from Athena their wounds heal and her form shifts till she changes to have Black hair with eyes as black as night. She stands at a height of 6ft 2in tall wearing armor of the blackest night in color. Her Armor has an engraving of the words "Knowledge is Power".

Once the power settles down Athena takes a look at herself and gets a feel for her new power level. She is about to thank her new parents when the three fates appear and decree, "All hail Lady Athena Primordial Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy, Goddess of Darkness and Night, Lady of War and Battle."

Her new Domains shock Athena mainly her title of Lady of War. She is proud of her new title though because she has always felt that she rightfully deserved the title instead of only getting a small part of war as Goddess of Battle Strategy.

Chaos then walks forward and congratulates his new grand daughter and then gestures for Perseus to come forward along with Tartarus and Ouranus. Before they can begin Perseus asks, "I don't mean to delay but I would like to know if one of the other Goddesses would give him the honor of being my mother? I ask this because I may be proud to be my mother's son but I feel it would be a great disrespect to her memory to not try to move on and find a new family to help fill the void left by her passing. "

All in the throne room are shocked speechless by his request, they are also very proud of his wisdom in knowing how to honor his mother's memory.

"I would be delighted to become your mother young Perseus. I would like to ask that we make it so he is still able to have Athena as his grandmother and have me more of a stepmother or a second mother instead of completely removing sally as his mother." Stated Gaia while looking into Perseus eyes and seeing hope and acceptance in his young eyes slightly dimming the anger and hatred she can still see he has for the Olympian triad of betrayers.

Athena answers, "I would love to do that so I can still have the connection with him through my daughter Sally. I also would like to do it this way so Perseus doesn't lose the strength he has from his connection to Sally and the time he spent with her."

"Then it shall be done. Come young Perseus let us get you ready for the ritual so you can get to know your new family." Stated Chaos as he showed Perseus where to stand so his new family can join him with ease.

Ouranus and Athena both accept him as their grandson fully welcoming him into the Primordial family. Perseus then cuts his palm alongside both Tartarus and Gaia. They let their blood mingle and mix before Chaos blesses them and they chant their acceptance of him as their son by blood.

As soon as the chanting is finished there is a massive spike of power that pushes all but Chaos to the ground with only Nyx being able to have any luck with standing up among her siblings. All are shocked by his power level and even more that his aura is dark red like blood.

When the aura and power spike calm they are able to see Perseus for the first time. He stands at 5 ft. 11in tall with Red Armor and long black hair in a high ponytail. He has a 6 ft. staff made of Primordial Silver with many engravings showing numerous battles and wars along with having a Golden Dragon engraved on the top and bottom of the staff. Ha has a Long sword at his hip that is perhaps the most beautiful sword in existence. His eyes are like twin infernos of black flames. The most shocking thing about him is that his Aura gives off a feel of Power and Malice yet of Safety and Honor.

Chaos looks at Perseus and sees a true military leader and a true God signifying War. He is proven correct when the fates flash in and declare, "All Hail Perseus Primordial God of War and Battle, God of Power, Lightning, Earth, Wisdom, and Punishment, Lord of War, and Patron of Military.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The fall of Olympus**_

_** Chapter 3**_

After the Fates depart back to there own place of residence Chaos regains the attention of his family and fills them in on his plan for the future.

"I would like to have the new family to be trained in how to use their powers along with how to fight. We should start with trying to find their limits to see where they are classed in terms of power among us."

"Nyx, you and Erebus shall work with Athena and Perseus along with Tartarus and Ouranus and Gaia to not only get to know each other and bond as a family. You will be their primary teachers. I would like to see just how strong they can be when you are all done training them in the future." Said Chaos.

"Come, let us be off to our home so we may start your training and so we can help you two get adjusted to your new lives as Primordial God and Goddess." Stated Erebus while Nyx and the others followed him out of the Temple and through the gardens towards a massive arena.

"This is where you shall spend most of your time for the for see able future until you have finished your training and when ever you would like to spar or fight any of the other Primordial Gods." Stated Tartarus as he showed the others around the massive arena including the armory.

"Now shall we get started on your training?" Asked Gaia with a large smirk that promised lots of pain in the future.

**500 Years Later- Garden of the Hespirides**

A massive man wearing a lion fur pelt around his shoulders is leaving after retrieving a golden apple from the garden via seducing the youngest of the five Hespirides Zoe Nightshade. He then left her there to be banished and punished by her siblings and her trapped father Atlas for supposedly betraying them by helping the man. This man is Heracles demigod son of Zeus and he has just completed his 11th Labor.

As Heracles is walking down the road he doesn't see a man of 6 Ft. 6 wearing a black and read set of armor with a Staff and a sword at his side. The man knocks out Heracles and erases his memory of being attacked and leaves him with the memory of leaving the sword he received from Zoe behind due to not using swords. He then takes said sword and enters the garden to find Zoe being attacked by her sisters.

The man releases part of his Aura and the Hespirides suddenly bow due to having felt a similar aura from Gaia as young immortals many years before.

"I am Lord Perseus Primordial God of War and Battle, God of Power, Lightning, Earth, Wisdom, and Punishment, Lord of War, and Patron of Military. I am disappointed in you all for attacking your sibling when she is not as old as you thus has not experienced the cruelties of most of the men of the world weather they be mortal or Immortal."

"I have decided that I shall remove your memories of having a sister and I shall give Zoe a new life where she will be able to have a true family and perhaps have the chance at happiness." Stated Perseus as he removes their memories and then teleports he and Zoe out of the gardens.

"I will take you to Lady Artemis who has a group of young woman who are her handmaidens which she calls her hunters. I only ask that you do not mention me when you tell her about what has happened. I ask this because the only one Olympian has ever met me and I would like to keep it that way due to a past crime committed by a few of them towards my family." He requested.

Before Zoe could ask any questions there is a flash of light and Athena stands beside Perseus. "You may tell my sister that I sent you to her and that I shall speak to her later about my reasoning." Said Athena while placing her hand on Zoe's shoulder and they teleport to the outside of the camp of the Hunters. She returns and hugs her son and asks how he has been.

"I have been well since you last visited. Though I have grown bored of my fights with Father and Grandmother due to them starting to no longer pose a challenge to me. The only one who can still defeat me is Grandfather Chaos and that is because he is far older and stronger than the rest of us." Said Perseus to his mother.

"Has anything happened while you have been back with the traitors?" He asked.

"Not yet except the birth of Heracles and the ascension of Dionysus to God hood as the new Olympian God of Wine. Hestia was forced to give up her throne in order to keep the council peaceful for a time." Explained Athena.

"Could you call Lady Hestia for me and explain that you would like her to meet someone? I would like to meet one of the only original Gods I would be able to have any respect for." Asked Perseus.

"I shall bring her to your palace in a few hours and I shall leave you the task of informing her of what all happened all those years ago grandson." Said Athena.

Athena then teleported back to Olympus while Perseus teleported to his palace in the realm of the Primordial.

**Olympus**

Upon her return to Olympus, Athena headed to Hestia's Palace in order to ask her to meet with someone. She knocked on her door and waited for it to be opened.

"Hello Aunt Hestia I was wondering if you would have the time to meet with a friend of mine who wants to speak with you. I don't know what he wants to speak about just that he asked me to bring you to him if you have the time." Asked Athena

"Of course I have the time to meet your friend. Lead the way my dear." Said Hestia in a jovial mood with a hint of sadness.

Athena placed her hand on Hestia's shoulder and teleported them to Perseus Palace. Once there she told her to enter and he will be in the main room relaxing waiting for you.

Hestia enters to see a Palace filled with many mementoes of past battles and many trophies of past victories. She also finds it is decorated extremely well in many dark colors yet it has a homely feel to it. She can feel a massive power in the main room and is slightly hesitant to meet this powerful entity.

"There is no need to be hesitant my dear come and join me and we can talk about why I have asked you to come and see me." Said the powerful entity.

Hestia enters the main hall to find it furnished with a few couches all surrounding a beautiful hearth with a beautiful flame alight heating up the hall and filling her with a more homely feel since she arrived in the Palace.

"Thank you for joining me Lady Hestia, I am Lord Perseus the Primordial God of War and Battle, God of Power, Lightning, Earth, Wisdom, and Punishment, Lord of War, and Patron of Military. I have asked you to come because I feel that you are among the few Olympians I can trust and would like to tell you that your 3 brothers have betrayed Olympus and harmed your Niece Athena. They did this 500 years ago."

Hestia is shocked to hear this. She asks what happened and why Athena isn't telling her this. He answers "I am telling you this instead of her because even all these years later she still can't stand to remember what happened. Your brother Poseidon assaulted Athena shortly after your war with the Titan's. She gave birth to a young girl and hid her with a mortal family to hide her from Poseidon. A few years later Poseidon informed her that he found their daughter and that she was killed by a group of bandits. He lied about the girl's death. The young girl was taken in the care of a group of Nymphs and raised as Poseidon's Niece."

"Poseidon then assaulted her on her 18th birthday. She gave birth to a baby boy and a few years later Poseidon returned with his brother's and they attempted to kill both mother and child. The mother was killed but the child survived the combined power of the 3 elder gods true forms by releasing his own aura that neared your father's power level. Lord Chaos arrived after sensing the aura and took the child to his Palace and made your siblings believe the child dead with his mother."

"Lord Chaos then went and brought Athena to his Palace and explained all of this to her." Explained Perseus.

Hestia is enraged and in tears at the betrayal of her siblings.

"What happened to the child?" asked Hestia.

"Lord Chaos called his children and asked some of them to officially become the child's parents and one of them become his grandfather to erase all connection's to Poseidon. Athena then was asked by Lord Erebus if she would give him the honor of becoming his daughter thus removing her from being connected with the treasonous brother's."

"I am Perseus son of Tartarus and Gaia, Grandson of Ouranus and Athena, Great-Grandson of Erebus and Nyx." Declared Perseus.

Hestia is shocked speechless by the news.

Perseus walks over to her and quietly hugs her and once she calms down he gives her something to drink.

"I have told you this because I wanted you to know and because I felt you were among the few I could trust. I also wanted to get to know you after I had heard about you from my family. I am proud that the Olympians have a member who understands the importance of the home. Lady Hestia would you give me the pleasure of getting to know the most beautiful Goddess I have ever met?" said/ Asked Perseus.

Hestia is shocked by this and also starts to blush due to his calling her the most Beautiful he has ever met. "I would be honored to get to know you my lord."

The two entities spent many hours talking and enjoying each other's company, they were soon accompanied by Athena who was hugged by Hestia and told that she will always have her to talk to should anything happen while on Olympus.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The fall of Olympus**_

_**Chapter 4**_

**35 years later**

Perseus is in his Palace waiting for his family to arrive due to something happening in the mortal world that he has to tell them about. He is about to get something to drink when he senses his family entering his Palace.

"Welcome family, I have called you here to tell you that there is a new heart of the west called Rome. I have been keeping an eye on them and it has gotten to where the Emperor of Rome prays to me every time he sends his army to war."

"How does that involve us my son?" asked Gaia, while the others looked confused.

"It involves you all because Rome is marching towards Greece and I have a feeling that Rome shall not fall to Greece."

"I don't know if you have heard but there has been rumors that Zeus, Ares, and Hera have been sending messages to Rome to create a new form for the Olympian council as a group of Roman Gods and Goddesses. It is spreading like wildfire. I am sad to inform you grandmother that you have been demoted to a Minor Goddess of arts and crafts while Enyo has been made the new Goddess of War."

"Ares is the most respected God of Rome along with Zeus and Hera." Explained Perseus as the others are silently soaking up this new information.

Perseus opened his arms and Hestia suddenly sits in his lap and curls up to him while he holds her to help her stay calm due to her brother's foolishness. The Primordial Goddesses are smiling proudly at him for finding happiness so quickly and with the most loyal Goddess not of their immediate relation.

"What will this new form do to the Olympian council as a long term effect?" asked Athena as the others suddenly stare at Perseus for the answer.

"Each Olympian shall have their power split in two and the stronger will become more militaristic while the smaller shall stay Greek." Stated Perseus shocking the others. Perseus then stands up while still holding Hestia and sets her down while he walks over to a large basin of clear water and chants in the language of the Primordial. The water shows the battlefields all over Greece.

"Greece is falling as we speak. Athens shall fall next no matter how hard the Gods wish it wouldn't. I shall keep an eye on this new empire and see just how well these young children lead there people." Said Perseus as his family walk over and watch as Greece falls to Rome.

**3000 years later -2005 AD**

**Half blood Hill**

A large group of monsters are attacking a group of 3 demigods along with a young satyr. The 3 Furies, who were sent by Hades to kill the oldest female Demigod for being the daughter of Zeus, lead the monsters. Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus quickly sends her friends away to safety while she bravely fights to give them time to get to camp. She seems to be tiring as she slays many monsters including 2 of the furies along with numerous Hellhounds.

Thalia is suddenly attacked by a Cyclopes club and is then about to be killed by the monster when a massive bolt of lightning comes from the heavens towards the young demigod. Before the bolt can hit her younger friend who is killed by the bolt in her place throws her from the path of the bolt. Thalia suddenly feels rage like never before course through her veins and she stands and seems to ignore her wounds and charges the monsters.

None can stand before her onslaught of anger and rage as she slaughters any monster she can find until she collapses before she can kill the final Fury. Just as the fury is about to kill her time seems to stop and out of a bright flame appears a man of 6 Ft. 6 wearing ancient Greek armor with a magnificent staff and Sword both made of Black and red metal which send out a massive aura which destroys the fury.

The female stands at 5 Ft. 6 with fiery Red hair and eyes that are like bright flames. She wears a robe of Red and emits an aura of comfort and home. They kneel at Thalia's side and the woman heals her injuries while the man introduces them as Lord Perseus and his wife Lady Hestia.

"You are not the first child of Zeus to be betrayed by their father. We would like to help you on your journey in the future." Said Hestia.

"Why would you help me a lonely demigod?" asked Thalia with tears falling due to the death of her little sister figure.

" There is a prophecy which states that a child of the Eldest gods shall make a decision which could either doom or save Olympus. The 3 brother's took an oath after world war 2 that none of them shall sire any more demigods due to not only the prophecy but also because they are just too powerful that they keep changing the course of human history. "

"My wife and I would like to let us guide you as the chosen of the Prophecy while we teach you all the true history of the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus that they don't want to admit nor have their children know about. We would like you to one day be one of our Generals in our army to one day bring about a true era of a Golden Age. Will you accept our offer? If you don't want to then I shall erase all of this conversation and meeting from your mind and you will go on with your life as if we had never met. Please choose wisely." Explained Perseus.

Thalia seemed to burrow deep into herself and think deeply about what she should do. "I am sorry my lord and lady but I am going to have to decline your offer because I can't in good conscience betray the trust of my father nor do I feel I can trust you 2 to follow with what you are saying. I am truly sorry but my answer is no" stated Thalia in a voice filled with passion and conviction.

Perseus then erases all her knowledge of their meeting from her mind and then uses the mist to have Zeus send another bolt down and Thalia is turned into a Pine tree to help protect the borders of the camp.

"I honestly can't blame her for turning us down after seeing her conviction and passion about her loyalty to her family. Although It is sad her loyalty lies with Zeus of all Gods." Said Hestia with a sad tone for her Niece.

"I can feel for the young girl although I can't agree with her choice of loyalty to a God who just killed her young friend." Said Perseus.

**A year later just outside the Sea of Monsters**

Clarrise La Rue daughter of Ares has just been yelled at and beaten by her father for supposedly being weak and a disgrace of a child of war. She is helped up off the deck of the war ship by her quest mate Theseus Jackson son of Poseidon and led down to the captains quarters where he tries to force himself on her in her weakened state when he is hit upside the head by a Black and red staff and knocked out. He is then teleported to his own room believing that she kicked him in the nuts and he crawled back to his room.

The man who wields the Staff heals her wounds while she stairs at him in awe of his aura he emits that feels of many battles yet also feels of Honor and respect along with a feel that calms her and makes her feel at home in his presence.

"Who are you my Lord?" asked Clarrise while she relaxes on her bunk.

"I am Lord Perseus Primordial God of War and Battle, God of Power, Lightning, Earth, Wisdom, and Punishment, Lord of War, and Patron of Military. I have watched you as you grew up and I have grown to be impressed by your fighting spirit and your loyalty and dedication to your siblings as you raised them at camp after your bastard of a father continuously abused you all every time he had the chance. I would like to give you a better life along with your siblings by taking you yourself to be the daughter of my wife and I and erase all connection with Ares. Will you give us that honor and let us show you the true life of a happy family?" Asked Perseus as he watched the young demigod cry tears of joy as she heard more and more of his proposal.

"I would be honored to become your daughter, but what will happen to my siblings?" asked Clarrise.

"My wife and I will send a message to them in their dreams and should they agree we shall teleport them to our home and you and my family shall take care of them and help them heal from their wounds from Ares."

Perseus then sent a mental message to Hestia and she arrived in the room and they together chanted in the language of the Primordial and Clarrise is covered in a Black and Red aura as she is changed into their daughter. Once the adoption is complete Clarrise jumps into her new father's arms and cries in happiness at finally finding a family. Once she falls asleep Perseus teleports her to his Palace and into his guest room which is now her room. He then places her in her new bed then teleports to the ship and sends the son of Poseidon back to the beach at camp and destroys the ship while Hestia grabs the fleece from the Island and places it in the gardens in the Realm of the Primordial. They then go back and watch their new daughter sleep and wait till she awakes to learn more about her and show her how a loving family works.


End file.
